


Blue Eyes

by DonCoelho19



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Karin achava que seu irmão tinha vários amigos esquisitos, mas pelo menos aquele tinha olhos bonitos.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Kudos: 2





	Blue Eyes

\- Você é um cara do seu pai - o homem tinha dito a ela.   
Chamá-lo de homem era meio estranho, ele parecia com um menino, mas Karin sabia que não era. O rosto era afiliado demais, uma voz rouca, os olhos muito velhos e a boca com as menores sugestões de um sorriso. Lembrava-o um pouco do seu irmão, Ichigo, tão infinitamente mais velho e triste. Fora isso era fisicamente bonito, um pouco mais alto do que ela, com cabelos brancos com aparência bonita, meios longos, caindo no pescoço. Olhos meio grandes para o rosto, de um azul esverdeado tão bonito ... Mas descobrir que ela era parecida com um pai que não deixou feliz.   
\- Como assim maldito? - reclamou o logotipo da cara, o que fez com que o Ichigo e os outros amigos dele olhassem com medo. O menino incrivelmente apenas soltou uma risada, que também soava rouca.  
\- Você tem aparência física do seu pai. Mas não parece ser retardado como ele. Ou como seu irmão.   
\- Hitsugaya! - seu irmão gritou, parecendo irritado, enquanto o amigo de longos cabelos ruivos ria. Uma mulher de peitos enormes que também estava ali veio com cabelos brancos e abraçados, quase o suficiente.   
\- Tente não entregar os donos da casa Toushiro.   
\- Pode continuar um ofensor ou Ichigo capitão - ou outro ruivo gritou.   
"Capitão". Uma certa intimidade de seu irmão com ele. Deveria ser um Shinigami como seu irmão, e provavelmente um dos importantes. Karin não se surpreendeu, algo nos olhos dele denotava algo especial. Acabou dando uma risadinha.  
\- Ter o nível de retardo do nii-san e o papai é difícil. Não consegui fazer isso. - diante das suas palavras, seu irmão gritou mais alto, o ruivo riu mais alto e o menino a sua frente sorriu, finalmente aparecendo a idade que tinha.   
Bonito, ela pensou. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito.


End file.
